


Sugar, Cinnamon, Spice

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel helps Dean to bake cookies at Christmastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Cinnamon, Spice

Castiel arrived in Bobby's kitchen to the sounds of Dean's off key singing, accompanying the tinny sounds of "Hark the Herald Angels Sing" playing on the nearby radio. Cinnamon and flour scattered the work surface around the hunter, speckling the tiled floor at his feet and even covering the hunter's clothes in large swathes and dollops.

Castiel smiled slightly at the scene, before he said - "Hello, Dean."

"Son of a bitch," Dean yelled in shock, emptying the contents of the egg he'd just cracked over the work surface instead of into the bowl he'd been aiming for. "Jeez, Cas, can you make more noise next time? You near on gave me a heart attack."

"My apologies, Dean," Castiel said, as he joined Dean at the work surface.

His nostrils flared at the intoxicating smell of sugar, cinnamon and mixed spices, as his tongue crept out to lick at his plump lips slowly. His eyes travelled over the flour speckled work surface, finally coming to rest on the contents of the bowl in front of Dean. The hunter watched as Castiel inspected the cookie mix curiously, watching as Castiel's tongue made another sweep and pass of the angel's plush mouth.

"I'm making cookies, Cas. Wanna help?" Dean asked, to Castiel's unspoken question. "I'm trying to follow the recipe Bobby gave me but it's not working out so well."

Castiel huffed out a small laugh, before he reached for an egg with slender fingers. He inspected the brown oval shaped object curiously before he cracked the contents into the bowl without being prompted. Dean nodded, then stirred the mixture together as Castiel added another egg and poured in enough water to make the mixture bond and stick together.

"Here, let me," Castiel offered, ushering Dean to one side when the hunter seemed intent upon getting more cookie dough on his clothes than remaining in the bowl.

Dean stepped aside without argument or complaint, curious to see what Castiel would do. He watched as the angel carefully removed his trenchcoat and suit jacket, draping them fastidiously over a nearby chair before rolling his shirt sleeves up. Dean leant into his lover as Castiel started stirring the mixture confidently, draping his arms around Castiel's waist and propping his chin against Castiel's shoulder. The angel purred slightly in contentment at the contact as he leant into the warmth of Dean's body, snuggling into Dean's cuddle contentedly. Dean kissed the side of Castiel's neck gently, lips lingering against skin as the angel continued to stir.

"Cas, when did you learn to cook?" Dean finally asked, when the mixture was finally looking something like it was supposed to.

"I didn't. It's Jimmy," Castiel said, with a smile as he referred to his vessel. "Jimmy loves to cook. He's very good, he tells me."

Dean huffed out a laugh against Castiel's neck as he pressed another kiss to fragranced skin gently.

"I'm sure he is," the hunter murmured quietly, before Castiel turned his head to press a kiss to Dean's mouth gently.

The silence between them was complete, broken only by the sound of the carol changing on the radio and the noises their lips made while meeting and parting in gentle, tender kisses. Finally, Castiel drew away and tapped a flour spotted finger against Dean's nose when the hunter leant in for another kiss. Dean grinned crookedly at that and pecked a kiss to Castiel's cheek anyway.

The angel huffed out another laugh, before he said - "I'd best get these cookies in the oven, or we'll never know what they taste like."

Dean nodded, silently, before he helped Castiel press out Christmas shapes into the newly rolled out cookie dough. Their hands often met and touched over the slowly diminishing dough, fingers brushing and lingering against each other as they stole tender glances at each other. They remained silent throughout the process, feeling no need to talk, far too content in each other's presence to mar the silence with inane chatter.

Finally, the cookies were safely in the oven, and Castiel helped Dean to clear away. When the mess was all but gone, Dean pulled Castiel into a rough hug, arms circling around the angel's waist and trapping him against his body. Castiel didn't try to resist; instead he turned fully into the hunter's kiss, lips locking amidst the growing smells of sugar and cinnamon emanating from the oven. They were still standing there, kissing when Sam and Bobby entered the room, sniffing hungrily at the growing smells of baking cookies.

Sam cleared his throat and tried to hide a grin when both Dean and Castiel looked guiltily in their direction. Even though they'd stopped kissing, their arms remained securely wrapped around each other's waists. Neither Sam nor Bobby commented upon their current stance, merely asking after the Christmas cookies and beer.

Castiel moved first, flipping open the oven to peer inside, before he drew forth a perfect batch of delicious smelling cookies, laying the baking tray on the side. Dean tried to steal one straight away and received burnt fingers and a slap to the back of the hand from Castiel. Sam and Bobby laughed at the gesture, while Dean tried to affect an injured look at his lover. Castiel leant down to kiss Dean's hand better immediately, bringing a smile back to the hunter's face.

While the cookies cooled, the hunters and the angel drank beer, talking about the upcoming holiday and what they would do to celebrate the day itself. It was finally decided they watch the customary "It's a Wonderful Life" for the millionth time (for the hunters) and the first time (for the angel.) When it came time to sample the cookies, the overall decision was that they tasted as delicious as they smelled and looked, leading to Dean demanding that Castiel could cook for them every year. Castiel did not disagree, leading Dean to grin happily in the knowledge that his angel was planning to stick around for a lot of Christmases to come ....


End file.
